


Free

by Enlightened_koolaid



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff In The End, Homophobia, Im a slut for angst, M/M, Racism, Thizzee, maybe some kinky sex idk yet, really gay, these are babies and Im making them sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlightened_koolaid/pseuds/Enlightened_koolaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written fanfic so forgive me ok ///<br/>- apollo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfic so forgive me ok ///  
> \- apollo

To be free had always been in the form of a half-filled spray can. Dizzee looked his highlighter yellow watch, and watched the hands tick into place. It was roughly 4 in the morning and he had finally finished his piece. In large bubbly letters, said “Forget safety, be notorious.” He admired how the paint didn't drip. The reds and orange of the paint seemed fluorescent even in the dim light of his flashlight. After another long gaze at his work, he packed his things into a canvas messager bag and decided to head home. 

He was halfway through the garbage ridden tunnels, the repeatedly tagged walls and benches were usually overcrowded were now empty. Soft and rapid footsteps behind him, made his heart quicken as his whole body tensed. He slowly turned to face whatever approached, he was relieved to meet the eyes of not angry white cop but a slightly winded white teen. Dizzee noticed the paint on his fingers and heard the familiar rustle of spray cans. A small soft sigh escaped his lips as the stranger came into speaking range.

“Yo, could I help you?” Dizzee asked, a painted finger connected into his huge dark fro.

“I- I saw you writing on that train, man. You write Rumi 411 huh?” The long haired blond asked. Dizzee smiled slightly and nodded, and watched his blue eyes light in delight. 

“You’re a fucking genius, you do know that right?! Holy shit, wow.” He grinned his blue eyes seemed to spark with electricity. The stranger dapped him up and continued, “I write Thor.”  
Dizzee also shared in his delight with a wide smile, he loved Thor’s works. 

“You got mad style, white-boy.” Dizzee said admiringly. Thor turned to his bag and rummaged for a few seconds before pulling out his book and tossed it to Dizzee. He caught it and began flipping through the pages. Dizzee handed Thor his book as well. And for a moment they were both lost in each other's pages. 

“This shit is sick bro.” Thor said more to himself, he looked up from Dizzee’s book and said “Exchange books maybe? Go fucking freestyle, man.” 

“Likewise” Dizzee answered him.

They carried out light conversations on space, art and their inspirations when the tunnel came to an end way to quickly.

“Catch you tomorrow?” Thor asked with a slight hopeful tone in his voice.

“Definitely.” Dizzee smiled and turned on his heel and finally headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow this blog on tumblr, it's called enlightened-koolaid, and you can send us requests, including art requests there!  
> Comment, give kudos, anything, we'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> -Trash admins


End file.
